


Walk Me Home

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hyung Line In Distress [1]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempted mugging, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Kim Heechul-centric, Kyunghoon is Heechul's knight in shinning armor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kyunghoon, Secret Relationship, Soft Ending, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon
Series: Hyung Line In Distress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596505
Kudos: 11





	Walk Me Home

**8:05 PM**

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?It's dark out and I don't want-"

Heechul cut Kyunghoon off with a sigh."I'll be _fine._ "He reassures the younger man as best he can."You're just being overprotective is all."Kyunghoon looks at him skeptically."Hyung I'm being serious."He says. _Classic Kyunghoon._ Heechul thought. _As stubborn as_ ever.

Again Heechul just sighs and waves his hand dismissively."So am I Ssamja."He giggles to himself as he watches Kyunghoon's face turn red at the use of the nickname.Heechul leans forward and kisses his cheek,making the younger man turn even redder in the face."I'll text you as I get home _I promise._ "


End file.
